Endless Love
by Blue Raven7349
Summary: Raven has just gone through one of the most horrible experiences anyone could ever go through. Heart broken, she goes back to the previous events that lead up to it.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans all credit regarding characters goes directly to its rightful creator**

**I owe an apology to the followers of this story and the people who added it their favorites and the people who reviewed it. The last story really wasnt going anywhere and I couldn't come up with anything to write for the next chapter. The new version of this story DOES go somewhere. I got the whole thing sort of planned out and I have to say I like it. I didn't make that many changes to the plot though. Thank you for your patience with this story and I hope the changes made does not upset anyone.  
**

* * *

Raven was sitting at a desk in her dark room, pencil in hand and a blank journal in front of her. Fighting back the urge to cry. Constantly pushing strands of her short purple hair out of her pale face. Her long blue cloak wrapped around her like a shell. Objects like books, potions, furniture or other clothing artifacts levitating in a black aura from their corresponding places. Some exploding on the spot. Her emotions were a mess but she never took her eyes off her blank book. She continued to write delicately on the journal. It read:

_Chapter 1_

_It all started the day we were having one of our usual arguments. As usual, I was sitting by the sofa, reading one of my favorite books with a cup of Herbal Tea in my right hand holding the book in my left when 'He' entered the room. He headed for the kitchen carrying the stupid little grin he always carried with him. I never understood how he could always be so happy all the time. After all, he had a pretty rough childhood. He stopped by the refrigerator and looked at the meal the , half robot half man, Cyborg was preparing and as usual said..._

_"Cannibalism!" He shouted looking and pointing down at the bacon, eggs, and milk Cyborg was making._

_"Are you going to say that to me every time I make breakfast?" Asked Cyborg with an annoyed look on his face._

_"It's not my fault I've been all those animals before." He said looking disgusted._

_"Whatever." Was all Cyborg responded with. He flipped the bacon and eggs into a plate and poured the milk into a cup and sat down at his usual seat._

_"Yo BB, con ya poss mi tha nopkin." Said Cyborg with a spoonful of eggs in his mouth. Beast Boy headed for the counter where the napkins were kept and began his search. He grabbed the napkin and turned to start walking to Cyborg not noticing the cup filled with coffee ,the leader of the group, Robin had left there last night and tipped it over. The now cold coffee spilled all over my book and cloak. Now fully aware of what he had done, Beast Boy turned and dropped the napkin and started to stutter like he usually did after he had made a huge mistake and knew that a punishment on my behalf soon awaited him.  
_

_"R-Raven I-Im sorry it...it was an accident." He said cautionally stepping closer to me."Here let me help" He said picking up the napkin that was supposed to be for Cyborg and trying to get the stain of coffee off my cloak._

_"Havent you helped enough already?" I asked coldly."I can't have anything good around you can I " I was now whipping the stain of the coffee myself from my cloak.  
_

_"Dude I said I was sorry" said Beast Boy._

_"Sorry wont make the stains go away Beast Boy." I said irritated._

_"Rae what do you want me t-" _

_"Its Ra-VEN not Rae , can you at least get THAT part right." I scowled at him. In all my frustration I didn't notice the objects now levitating from cabinets, counters, and shelves. The doors of the common room swished open and Robin and Starfire walked in noticing the many flying objects and Beast Boy who was now in defence position covering his face with his arms. I walked out the room book drenched in coffee still in hand getting odd looks from the rest of the team.  
_

_"What is wrong with friend Raven?" Asked Starfire still looking at the door. Cyborg who had sat through the whole thing without saying a word, simply shrugged and continued stuffing his face with bacon and eggs. When I entered my room, I threw my book next to the desk on the floor and paced back and forth with my teeth clenched thinking 'That IDIOT, he always messes everything up. I can't even read without him messing something up and the worst part is that I can't even yell at him and say everything I want to say __because something will blow up or someone might get hurt. One of these days if this keeps happening I might lose it I might even-'  
_

_BOOM_

_I turned and saw that one of the statues had been blown across the room and had broke when it hit the wall._

_"I should meditate and calm myself down." I sighed. I sat down at my bed and levitated to my usual mediating position cross-legged, arms at my sides."Azarth Metrios Zinthos." I repeated."Azarath Metrios Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarth Metrios Zin-" I was interrupted by a knock on my door."What." I asked not opening my eyes._

_"Um Raven can we... talk?" asked an all too familiar voice._

_"Not now Beast Boy."_

_"Well I um I just wanted to say that im um im ... sorry." I didn't answer. There was only silence. I approached the door and opened it so that only half of my face could be seen. I opened my mouth to speak but found no one there. I sighed and turned with my head down a bit disappointed he had given up on me so easily. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I immediately looked up and saw him standing there with a plain face that showed almost no expression except one. Pity. I was not about to let him try to console me with the whole you're not alone, im here for you, you can always count on me to be there speech all over again so I removed his hand from my shoulder and turned more irritated than when I had first entered my room. He was in MY room, without MY permission.  
_

_"What are you doing here Beast Boy?" I asked trying to sound calmer than I really was. _

_"Raven I told you I wanted to talk to you and you know... apologize." He said surprisingly calm. I said nothing, just stood there getting my thoughts together trying not to lash out on him. He had gotten so good at apologizing that by now, I couldn't sence if he really meant it. I glared at him. He had a confused look on his face by now and decided to break the silence."Soooo... do you forgive me?" He asked now feeling ashamed once more. " cuz." He added. "You know what they say, forgive and forget huh Rae..ven." He was clearly trying to got back to his jokester self. I sighed, for the first time not to sure on what to say.  
_

_"I guess-" I was yet again interrupted by the sound of sirens and red flashing lights. Beast Boy and I exited my room and headed for the exit of the tower. We reunited with the rest of the Titans just outside the tower. We didn't have to continue to see what was going on. It was Control Freak. He had set many objects to life and they were all causing destruction around Jump City. _

_"Titans Go!" commanded Robin. We all headed for the live objects and chose one to fight with since there was coincidently five. Robin went for the car, Cyborg went for the television set, Starfire went for the live posters, Beast Boy went for the game console, which left me with Control Freak himself which in my opinion should have been taken care of by Robin because after all he is the leader.  
_

_The car Robin had previously been fighting turned more into a transformer when it targeted him. It threw a beam from one of its robotic hands. Robin skillfully avoiding it with a backflip taking his staff out and readying himself for a fight. Cyborg had his eyes set on the television set which looked very similar to the one we had fought the night we watched 'Wicked Scary'. Cyborg made the first move and threw many beams at the screen but didn't do so much as a crack. Realizing this he started backing away slowly. Starfire had her hands full with the posters. There were just too many. She flew up shooting star bolts at them taking out only a few of the ones there were. Beast Boy was literally tangled up in his battle. He had gotten himself wrapped around the wires of the controller with small chances of escaping, morphing into different animals every two or so minutes. I was about to strike my opponent when Beast Boy crashed in front of me, in the form of a wolf, right before my attack coul reach Control Freak taking in the attack himself._

_"Hey what was that for?" He exclaimed to me. "Keep your creepy magic to yourself." He said morphing into a hawk. He realized what he had just said and looked for a way out of it. I had just let him off the hook from our last argument and now he managed to anger me again. I created a claw with my powers and grabbed him by the neck bringing him close._

_"It's not creepy magic." I said coldly. "And next time, don't get in my way and you wont get hurt."_

_"Raven, Beast Boy stop!" Said Robin dodging more blasts from his opponent. "Focus!"_

_I tossed him to the floor. He gulped loudly and returned back to his battle as did I. I began the battle with Control Freak and beat many of his minions along the way. I was sure he was beat. I assumed it was over. I was wrong. A weird-looking object approached behind Control freak. Another of his minions. Though i had never seen this one before. It had long, metal, tentacle like arms and a can shaped body. It was white and gray and has flashing red eyes. Distracted at the sight of this, I didn't notice him shoot me with a purple beam.  
_

_"RAVEN" Cried Beast Boy morphing back into his human self. I felt like all my energy was sucked out of me as I fell to the street landing with a thud. My eyes slowly closed and I fell unconscious._

_ I awoke later in my room. I had a splitting head ache and felt like I had no energies to do anything. _

_"Raven..." I heard someone say. Using the little energy I had I lifted my head and saw Robin standing at the foot of my bed with the other Titans around him.  
_

_"Are you okay?"Asked Starfire._

_"Im fine." I said. "What happened?"_

_"Control Freaks minion thingy zapped you and you fainted." Said Beast Boy. I ignored his answer and acted as if he wasnt even in the room. He noticed I was not about to acknowledge his presence, and started to walk around the room.  
_

_"So how do you feel?" Asked Cyborg looking at the monitor he brought in with him.  
_

_"Weak." I said letting my head drop back on the pillow._

_"You lost a lot of energy in the fight so you should rest and recover." Said Robin. _

**_CRACK!_**

_My head shot up and we looked to the side and saw Beast Boy crouching by the night stand holding something in his hands. I Focused on what he was holding and saw my mirror. It had a crack from one side of it down to the center. Before I knew it, I was smashing his head against the wall. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire ran up to me and began to hold me back.  
_

_"ENOUGH!" Shouted Robin. He let go of me and grabbed both Beast Boy and myself by the arms breaking us apart.  
_

_"She started it!" Said Beast Boy folding his arms frowning.  
_

_"I started it!" I shouted. By now many things around my room were floating around enveloped in a black aura. "I didn't ask for you to start wandering around my room helping yourself to my private stuff! You are the one who-!"  
_

_"That's it!" Shouted Robin. "This can't continue! We cant be a team if we're constantly fighting! you know what...you two will have to spend the next month in each others company from sunrise to sunset. If you want to go somewhere, you will both have to go. Except places like the bathroom or to change." _

_"There is NO WAY im going to spend the next MONTH with HIM!" I said._

_"Yeah Robin, do you WANT me to die?" Asked Beast Boy._

_"That's an order." He said in a calm threatening voice. He let us both go and started to walk towards the exit. He stopped by door and turned his head looking at us from the corner of his eye. "You will start tomorrow." He turned his head back around and headed out._

* * *

**Next Chapter: How will Beast Boy and Raven's first day go?**

**That next chapter summary was terrible but you get the idea. Like I said, not much changed except for the going inside the mirror thinG. I promise I wont change it again. Please review this story and tell me what you thought about it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Man this story is seriously taking a long time but if this story ends up like I want it to, it's definatly going to be my favorite of the ones I have written so far. Keep in mind this story is not ment to be a comedy so don't expect this to be that funny. I might do some funny moments but that's not what the story will be based on. Anyways, here is the next chapter.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 2_**  
**

_I woke up next morning remembering what Robin had said. I cringed at the thought 'One month with Beast Boy'. I tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. I had gotten used to waking up at sunrise so sleeping in wasn't an option. After an hour or so of staring at the ceiling, I decided it was time to get up. I showered, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, made my bed, and headed for the kitchen. That's when I remembered Robin's orders were from sunrise to sunset and he if saw me enter the kitchen without Beast Boy, I was in trouble. I stopped at Beast Boy's door. Hesitating, I knocked but there was no answer. I knocked harder and again, nothing. I opened the door with my powers and looked around. His room was a mess. There were dirty clothes thrown all over the floor, various gaming devices out-of-place, and the room smelled like moldy tofu. I didn't understand how anyone could live like this. I noticed a lump, that was covered in blankets laying on the bottom bunk. I walked towards it and lifted the sheets. There, I saw Beast Boy in a deep sleep. His drool dripping from the corner of the bed. He was dressed in the same uniform he was wearing the day before.  
_

_"Beast Boy." I said trying to wake him up. "Beast Boy!" I said a little louder shaking him, picking him up a little. His eyes tightened. I laid him back down and backed away. I chanted my mantra and my eyes glowed black along with the bed. The bed levitated and then I sent it down making it harshly land with a thud. Beast Boy levitated as well and when the bed came down, he smashed into the bottom of the top bunk and back down to the bottom bunk._

_"Dude! What was that for!" Asked Beast Boy rubbing his head. I didn't answer. Just stared at him. "Hello ...Raven." He said waving a hand in front of my face. I lifted an eyebrow in response and headed out of his room stopping by the door and turning my head slightly to catch him from the corner of my eye. He had a confused look on his face but then understood why I was invading his room. "Oh right." He said getting up and also heading for the door. Seeing that he was following me, I started to walk to the kitchen. I heard a swish behind me. I turned around and saw he had closed the door. Irritated as I was, I had to wait. Five minutes later he came out wearing a new pair of uniform. "What? you thought I was going to start the day with the same clothes I used to sleep in. " He said passing me and headed again for the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and followed. We arrived at the common room and saw Robin sitting by the computer, and Starfire making one of her alien cuisines.  
_

_"Hello friends." Said Starfire smiling._

_"Morning." Said Robin looking up from the computer. Beast Boy and I walked pass him giving him hateful glances. "Look, I know you're mad but it's for the best."  
_

_"Whatever." I said. I placed my kettle on the oven and waited for it to boil. Beast Boy went over to the fridge and took out the soy milk. Then he opened the cabinet and took out a cereal box. He sat down at the table and poured his milk and cereal into a bowl and began to chow it down. Starfire placed her dish in the oven and took a seat at the table next to Beast Boy. The kettle gave a low, high pitch whistle. I picked it up and prepared my tea. Robin got up and sat down in the seat next to Starfire. He placed a cup of coffee on the table and started a conversation with her. Beast Boy never took his eyes off his bowl of cereal. I took a seat across from Beast Boy and sat there, silently drinking my tea. Robin must have noticed how quiet and awkward we were being because he started trying to include us in his conversation with Starfire.  
_

_"So um, what do you guys have planned for today." He asked forcing a smile._

_"Nothing." I replied._

_"Well..." Started Beast Boy, perking up. "First I was going to finish eating, then play some video games, then go to the comic store, then come back here and play some more video games while chugging down a bottle of soda, and then im going to-"_

_"Forgetting something." I said reminding him that we couldn't break apart and I would not go to all those places with him._

_"Oh right." He said, slouching back into his seat.  
_

_"Look guys for this to work, you're gonna have to get used to each others daily activities so why don't you take turns on deciding what you're going to do for the day. Beast Boy looked at me for approval. I looked at him then back at Robin._

_"I'll go first." I said. Robin smiled seeing he had succeeded._

_"Whoah Whoah Whoah, why do you get to go first?" Asked Beast Boy._

_"Because it will help me not KILL you for the rest of the day if I meditate." I said in an annoyed voice._

_"Oh... okay... you can go first... I guess." Said Beast Boy in an intimidated voice. Robin stood up and placed his now empty cup in the sink. Cyborg appeared through the door and greeted every one. He stopped at the center of the room.  
_

_"Hey y'all im heading out for the day to try and find stuff to upgrade the t-car." He said. "Call me if something comes up." Robin nodded.  
_

_"Bye Cy." Said Beast Boy. Cyborg grinned and exited.  
_

_"Friend Robin, may you wish to join me in a trip to the mall of shopping?" Asked Starfire with a hopeful expression on her face._

_"Sure thing Star." Said Robin._

_"Friends may you wish to join us?" Asked Starfire referring to Beast Boy and I. I shook my head in response._

_"No thanks Star." Said Beast Boy. Starfire nodded and grabbed Robin by the arm, taking him out to the mall. Beast Boy and I stayed there in awkward silence for a while until he decided to speak up. " So um... what do you want to do now?"  
_

_"Well since it is my turn, let's go to the roof." I said. He looked at him questionably. "To meditate." I added._

_"Okay..." He said. I got up and headed for the roof with Beast Boy following. We arrived at the roof and I took a seat cross-legged at the edge and closed my eyes. After a while I started to levitate. I felt Beast Boy take a seat next to me but not too close. I couldn't quite tell what he was doing but I didn't open my eyes to find out. After what felt like half an hour I started to hear strange sounds of what sounded like... music. I tried to ignore it but found it very difficult. After a while I had had it with the noises that seemed to get louder by the minute. I opened my eyes and looked around. My eyes fell to Beast Boy. He was sitting on the ledge of the roof with earphones in his ears. He had the volume up all the way. I could hear what he was listening to from where I was. He was listening to some kind of rock song.  
_

_"Beast Boy do you mind." I said dryly. "Beast Boy... BEAST BOY!" I was starting to get impatient. I used my powers to encase the earphones in a black aura and yanked them out of his ears.  
_

_"WHAT!" Beast Boy yelled._

_"Do you MIND!" I yelled back._

_"Mind what?" He asked. I placed a hand on my forehead and dragged it down my head._

_"It's kind of hard for me to meditate if you have your music on so loudly!" I said in a calmer voice but still loudly._

_"Oh sorry." He said sheepishly. I closed my eyes again and began to meditate again. I must have fallen into a trance or something because after what felt like a while, I felt tugging at my cloak. I opened my eyes and saw Beast Boy standing next to me with a serious look on his face. "Rae you've been meditating for hours and im getting hungry... and bored." He said. "Besides its my turn now."  
_

_"Hours?" I asked him in a confused manner. "What time is it?" I asked him._

_"Like two pm." He responded._

_"So i've been meditating for six hours?" I asked a little shocked._

_"Yeah." He responded with a small frown.  
_

_"Sorry about that." I said embarrassed._

_"It's okay." He responded._

_"Okay so its your turn... what do you want to do?" I asked hesitating._

_"First, eat. Then video games." He said grinning. "Or even better... Both." He said walking towards to door gesturing me to follow. I sighed and followed. We got to the kitchen and saw Cyborg, Robin and Starfire still hadn't returned. Beast Boy went to the kitchen and started registering the fridge. He took out some tofu and bread and began to prepare himself a sandwich. I grabbed my kettle and poured water in. Then I placed it on the oven. Beast Boy finished making his lunch and took a seat at the couch and started to eat it. He turned the video game console on and waited for his game to load. I waited next to the stove for the water to be ready. After a couple minutes, it whistled. I took out the tea leaves and prepared my afternoon tea. Then I sat down on the opposite side of Beast Boy at the couch. He didn't seem to notice my presence. His mind was sucked into his game. I sipped at my tea and observed with the least bit of interest. Beast Boy was harshly smashing the buttons of his controller not even blinking. I closed my eyes trying to see if I could meditate through all this. Even if I had just spent six hours doing so, I felt it was still better than watching him play a pointless game while his mind just rots away without him even realizing it. It worked. I, yet again, fell into a deep trance.  
_

_"RAVEN!" My eyes shot open and I bolted up from the couch. Beast Boy was frantically shaking me with a terrified look on his face. "THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!" He yelled again.  
_

_"WHAT!" I yelled back. I looked at the kitchen and it was indeed on fire. Smoke was rising from the oven and there were small flames inside. The flames were rising. I jumped and grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the oven. Beast Boy morphed into an elephant and got water from the sink and sprayed it on the oven. The fire was out. "How could you be so CARELESS!" I yelled.  
_

_"IT WASN'T ME!" He yelled back._

_"OF COURSE! BECAUSE THE OVEN JUST DECIDED THAT IT WANTED TO CATCH ON FIRE SO IT TURNED ITSELF ON! THAT MAKES PERFECT SENCE!" I yelled. We both started yelling at each other nonstop.  
_

_"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING?!" He yelled._

_"IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YOURE THE ONLY ONE HERE OTHER THAN ME! AND I WAS SITTING AT THE COUCH THE WHOLE ENTIRE TIME!" I yelled._

_"SO WAS I!" He yelled back. We were interrupted by the sounds of something grumbling inside the oven. Beast Boy and I peered inside and found a glob of... something bubbling inside a bowl. Beast Boy looked at me trying to make me feel guilty. "You see." He started. "Starfire must have forgotten to take her.. food... thing out of the oven. It. wasn't. me." Though it was hard to admit, he was right. No one, not even Beast Boy, would be dumb enough to try one of Starfire's meals. Let alone make one. Now I had to do what was right and apologize. "Well Raven..." He said crossing his arms. "I'm waiting."  
_

_"Fine...i'm...sorry." I said dryly. Beast Boy grinned._

_"Apology accepted." He said smiling. He sat back down on the couch and continued his game. I sat back down as well and closed my eyes again. After a while I fell asleep. I woke up to the repeated sounds of the television saying. 'You lose. You lose. You lose.' I looked around. The room was dark. Then I noticed the windows. It was dark outside, all with the exception of the stars and moon. I looked at Beast Boy and saw he had fallen asleep. I looked at the clock.  
_

_"Ten thirty?" I said in disbelief. I got up and stood in front of Beast Boy. I thought about it ' Should I wake him up? No then he'll start questioning me and we'll start arguing again.' I thought. 'Besides, It's past sunset so I don't have to stick around anymore.' I decided against it and headed to my room. I got dressed to go to bed and laid down. "One down, twenty-nine more days to go." I said, closed my eyes attempted to fall asleep.  
_

* * *

**I have decided to stop hinting at next chapters in this story so yeah stay tuned to find out.**

**BTW just because I made Raven say that there will be twenty-nine more days does NOT mean there will be twenty-nine more chapters, because I doubt it. This might just be my longest chapter yet. Not too much BBrae here but there will be soon! And I know that they spent the entire chapter arguing an/or sleeping but that's how it had to be. In the following chapters so it gets better. Anyways review, follow, and add to your favorites. The more reviews I get the more it encourages me to continue. Bye for now.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey world. I got a new computer so no more failing... hopefully. So I have been messing with it, trying to figure it out for a while now and I think I got it down. Anyways, I always make these author notes at the beginning and end of all my chapters. Does it get annoying? Lol I bet it does so I'll let you read the chapter now.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_I woke up the next morning to the sound of a loud crash coming from outside my door. _

_"You are SO DEAD!" I heard Cyborg yell. _

_Deciding it was a good time to get up, I slipped out of bed and got dressed. Stepping out, I heard what sounded like a dull shriek coming from the common room. The doors swished open and I stepped inside. Beast Boy was ducking behind the couch, hiding from Cyborg who looked about ready to strangle him with both Robin and Starfire holding him down._

_"You're going down little man!" Scowled Cyborg._

_"Cy, I-It wasn't me. It was an accident!" Said Beast Boy frantically. He looked up and noticed my entrance. "Raven tell him."_

_"Tell him what?" I asked._

_"Grass stain here went and burned down ALL the meat in the fridge along with everything else!" Said Cyborg angrily. _

_"Dude, it wasn't me!" Beast Boy said, defending himself. "How come everyone thinks it was me? First Raven, then you."_

_"I know it was you! You hate meat and always complain when we eat it, so what else am I suppose to thi-"_

_"He's right Cyborg. It wasn't him." I interrupted. "Yesterday when you all left to the mall and didn't return for the rest of the day, the kitchen caught on fire. We think it was because Starfire left her dish in the oven before leaving."_

_"See Cy, I told you I didn't do it." Said Beast Boy proudly._

_"I bring you apology friend Cyborg. I have ruined all of your meats." Said Starfire shamefully._

_"It's alright Star." Said Cyborg reassuringly. He looked over at Beast Boy who had a smirk on his face._

_"Say it." He said._

_"Fine i'm sorry all right." Cyborg responded._

_"Meanwhile we have no food... or refrigerator." Said Robin looking over at the kitchen._

_"Guess we'll have to go shopping today." Said Cyborg._

_The room was consumed in the well-known red flashing lights and siren. In mere seconds, Robin was checking the computers for an explanation._

_"Cancel the shopping spree." Said Robin. "Looks like the H.I.V.E. thinks it's a good day for a bank robbery."_

_"Perhaps I may go while you kick the butt." Said Starfire._

_"Sorry Star but we need you in battle." Robin turned to Beast Boy and I and I could tell he though of this as a good opportunity for 'bonding time'. "Raven, Beast Boy, why don't you two go." _

_"And miss out on all the excitement? I don't think so." I said Dully._

_Beast boy remained oddly quiet._

_The lights flashed once more and we all rushed outside. Robin stopped both Beast Boy and myself before we could exit. _

_"Sorry guys but you two need to get along and this could be a great opportunity." He said, handing me a grocery list, before running out._

_I sighed in defeat and headed out to the store with Beast Boy following close behind. The trip over there was quiet and awkward. Every once in a while I would glance at him and he would meet my gaze before quickly looking away. I couldn't be happier when we arrived at the store. I pulled out the grocery list and scanned it over. It was long and specific. Everyone wanted different things. _

_Cyborg wanted all sorts of meats and drinks. Robin wanted mostly the basics that you would find in a refrigerator like milk, eggs, fruits, etc. Starfire wanted very different things like mustard, pickles, zorka berries, and glorg ingredients. At the very end of the list was written in red marker:_

_DO NOT FORGET THE REFRIGERATOR! WE MEAN IT!_

_ I sighed and looked over at Beast Boy waiting for him to tell me what he wanted to buy for himself to eat but he wasn't there. I eventually shrugged it off and began my search for all the items. Half and hour later, I had gone through about half of the list._

_"Raven!" I looked to the side and saw Beast Boy running up to me holding something in his hands. "Guess what I found!"_

_"What." I asked not interested in what he was talking about._

_" Check it out! The new Mega Monkeys came out! Mega Monkeys 5!" He said excitedly._

_"Oh joy." I said in a monotone voice._

_"I'm serious this game is sold out everywhere! Who would of thought it would be at the local supermarket!" His eyes where gleaming with excitement. "Let's get it!"_

_"No."_

_"But-"_

_"No Beast Boy, you don't need that." _

_"Yes I do! Please." He said without taking his eyes off the cover of the game._

_" Robin will get mad at me if I allow you to get it. Besides it's not in the budget." I said._

_"Ok what if I use the money that was supposed to be for my side of the food on this." He stated._

_"Beast Boy I don't-"_

_"Pleaaasee!?"_

_"Alright Fine!" I snaped back._

_He imidiatly perked up and ear to ear smile made its way to his face._

_"Awesome! Thanks Raven!" He wrapped his arms around me and brought me to a tight embrace._

_"Hey look! Its Raven and Beast Boy from the Teen Titans!" Said a guy from across the aisle._

_"Oh my gosh! Jack look!" Said a second guy._

_A tall, black-haired blue-eyed, third guy stepped out of the other aisle and looked our way. A smirk planted on his lips. I noticed him whisper something to his, I supposed, sidekicks before walking towards us._

_"Well funny thing running up into you here." Said Jack. He turned to Beast Boy. " Shouldn't you be off doing thing what little green boys do or somethin'"_

_"Mind your own business." I hissed._

_"Aw that's cute. You need your girlfriend to defend you." Said Jack sarcastically._

_"She's not my girlfriend." Said Beast Boy surprisingly calm._

_Jack's smirk grew larger and he faced his sidekicks, who had similar smirks to his. Then I got it. Beast Boy had his arm wrapped around my waist. He immediately pulled it back and blushed._

_"She's not my girlfriend." He repeated._

_"So what I'm hearing is, you're single." He said inching closer to me to the point where he had me pinned against one of the counters. "How'd you like to go to my place and we can have some fun?" His face got closer to mine and my eyes turned white._

_"Leave her alone!" Beast Boy suddenly burst out. _

_Jack turned to Beast Boy grinning mischievously. "Or what?"_

_Beast Boy, hesitantly , morphed into a gorilla and readied himself for attack._

_Jack was taken back by this and was about to say something when..._

_"Jack!?" Called someone from across the aisle. A girl walked towards us and faced Jack. She was about as tall as him and had dark brown hair with green eyes. "I've been going around the store looking for you, calling your name! Where have... Wait, your Raven and Beast Boy from the Teen Titans right? Oh wow ive always wanted to meet you." She said acknowledging our presence._

_Beast Boy morphed back into human form and faced the girl. "Yup, that's us."_

_"Awesome!" She said shaking both our hands. "I'm Katie." She suddenly remembered what she had been so mad about and turned back to Jack. "So where have you been?!"_

_Jack sweat dropped and put his hands up in defence. "Babe, I was just-"_

_"Wait so you have a girlfriend?" Asked Beast Boy. Katie nodded suspiciously. "And you where hitting on Raven?!"_

_Katie's face turned bright red. "You were WHAT?" She asked furiously._

_"I-I was just-"_

_"NO, we're going home. NOW." Snapped Katie before heading out._

_Jack followed her, shooting a death glare at Beast Boy, before winking at me. _

_"Well it was great meeting you." Said one of the sidekicks. "Im Mark by the way."_

_"Yeah, and im Oscar." They stood there facing us in awkward silence before scurrying out._

_ Beast Boy looked at me and I could tell he was confused. I noticed I was still pinned against the counter and straightened myself out. Our eyes met and this time I noticed a miniscule blush in his cheeks. At the time I decided to just shrug it out and continue with the shopping trip. An hour later we were done, had paid and were walking home. _

_After walking for a while, we were only blocks away from the Tower._

_We passed by a news van who quickly noticed us and asked us for an interview. And of course, Beast Boy agreed._

_"Looks like today wont be a slow news day after all." Said the news lady. She had poofy hair and was wearing a beige coat."Im Yolanda Smith coming at you with today's news. Here, I have got two of the Teen Titans with me ready to answer your questions." _

_I shot a death glare at Beast Boy._

_"Ok let's get started on those questions." Started Yolanda. "Caller number four asks, where are you going with all those bags?" _

_I looked at Beast Boy who was looking at the millions of bags we had with us. "Home." I responded plainly._

_"Caller number seven asks, how is it like being a Titan?"_

_This time Beast Boy quickly responded. "It's great! Best job in the world. Though sometimes our leader can be pushy and obsessive." I nudged Beast Boy in the shoulder gesturing that was enough._

_"Alright caller number one asks, do you like all the attention that comes with being a heroe?"_

_"It could be worse." I said recalling our previous encounter._

_"Caller number nine sais, this is a question for Beast Boy. Would you ever go for a girl on you team. Specifically Raven."_

_Beast Boy flushed at the mention of my name. "I-I Uh, I, no. I mean not that I wouldn't want to I-it's just that I, it would get weird. Not that she's weird its just us would get weird a-and what if the world doesn't approve or likes us. Not that I don't like her I do like her. I-I mean not that kind of like the other kind of like and I-I woul-" _

_"That's enough Beast Boy. Lets go." I interrupted before things got worst._

_"One more question." Said Yolanda before we could walk away. "Caller five asks, Raven what do you look like with a bikini on?" Yolanda lifted an eyebrow but decided to let me answer anyways._

_Beast Boy's blush deepened._

_"Bye." Was all I said before teleporting Beast Boy and myself to the tower._

_Beast Boy stumbled out of the black aura as it disappeared. "Thanks Raven." He said sheepishly. Our eyes met again and I found myself blushing as well as him._

_We were about to enter the common room when Beast Boy stopped me by the door._

_"Uh Raven."_

_"What is it Beast Boy?"_

_"Where's the refrigerator?" I groaned and we headed back to the store._

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
